


Thwaiton Buff Nude Beach & Resort (A Ballum fanfic)

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Beach, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Speedos, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Callum has planned this vacation meticulously, so of course the one thing he happens to overlook is that the expensive stay at a private resort he's planned happens to be at a nudist resort.  How will quiet, shy Callum deal with their stay at a nude beach?  Will Ben convince Callum to have some fun and let go?





	1. First Night (Blunders, Bookings, Bellhops and Booty)

Callum has been saving and saving for this vacation. He had to arrange it perfectly for them to both have the time off, and the money and no drama, because while that couldn’t exactly be planned around, he could try his best.

So after a harrowing plane trip they arrived at their quiet little beach destination except something felt… Off about it.

Callum went into the reception area only to be greeted by a man behind the counter that was shirtless. Ben followed in shortly lugging their bags.

“Callum did you really need to pack your entire closet?” Ben asked, grimacing as he dragged Callum’s suitcase towards him, not even noticing the man at the counter.

“Uh… I just, wanted it to be perfect,” Callum said, still staring at the man who stood up now and Callum looked away blushing. Shirtless could have just meant it was a very laidback resort, but once he stood up Callum noticed it was way past laidback.

Ben’s eyebrows shot up as he turned and noticed that the concierge was completely naked, not just shirtless.

“Callum...” Ben said, moving to stand beside him.

“Welcome to the beautiful seaside resort of Thwaiton Buff!” The man was incredibly jovial, his belly bouncing like Santa as he spoke, nearly, but not quite covering his manhood below.

“You mean Thwaiton Bluffs, yeah?” Callum asks, his voice nearly breaking and eyes looking anywhere but at the man.

He shakes his head, smiling serenely. “No, Thwaiton Buff, you know, like in the buff.” He laughs once more, a throaty, open mouthed thing that should be comforting, but Callum doesn’t laugh.

Ben does laugh.

“Callum did you book us at a nudist resort?”

“No, No!” Callum replies. “I am certain it said Thwaiton Bluffs. With an L”

“Well, I’ve never heard of a Thwaiton Bluffs, but you’re more than welcome to try to find it. Or you can see if the reservation is here?”

Ben is snickering now, Callum gives him a withering look before stepping forward.

Still averting his gaze he gives the man their booking information.

“Oh! Highway! Yes, an unusual name for certain. I remember, it’s right… Here,” he says, finding it on the computer. “Would you like to cancel? I must tell you though, you’ll lose most of the deposit you paid canceling this late.”

Callum audibly groans and Ben pats his back.

“You really stepped in it this time huh babe?”

“No! This was supposed to be perfect! I planned and planned, how could I have messed this up?” Callum starts to get frantic and Ben comforts him with a hand on his cheek.

“Hey, hey it’s alright. I mean, if its any consolation, I’ve never been to a nude beach, much less a nudist resort.” That doesn’t seem to comfort Callum, but Ben smiles anyway “Listen, we already paid for the tickets here and back, and we're gonna lose money on the booking if we cancel now. Why not just, try it?”

“Try it? Try it!? Try being a nudist Ben?” Callum practically shrieks.

Ben just shrugs. “First time for everything, right?” He turns to the man and nods, getting a cheerful smile in return.

“I… I...”

“We’ll keep our reservation, yeah?” Ben turns to check with Callum once more but his boyfriend only nods, seemingly numb.

After everything gets signed and settled a bellhop comes to help them and Ben smirks. “Don’t be running off with the bellboy, even if he’s right fit,” Ben whispers to a blushing Callum.

“I would never,” Callum hisses, keeping his eyes firmly above the waist.

“Hey, if he were any bigger in front I might be tempted,” Ben teases, earning himself a smack in the arm from Callum.

“Don’t! This is already bad enough Ben.”

“Sorry, sorry. Look, we’ll just try it, see how things go.”

“I’m not walking around naked Ben. I barely even do that in our own flat, much less in front of all these people.”

Ben pats him on the ass. “Not saying I want everyone to get a look at what’s mine,” he squeezes Callum’s ass possessively earning him a yelp, “but it could be kind of fun. Besides it’s not like _anyone_ from Walford is ever going to be here or know about it. We’ll take some strategic photos sans other people, or above the waist, and no one will be the wiser.”

Despite the impressive spin Ben’s putting on it, Callum clearly still isn’t convinced. “But we’ll know Ben.”

“And? Do I look like a man with shame?” Ben smiles, reaches up to peck Callum on the cheek, “And you could do with a dose of courage and shameless debauchery.”

“I think I get enough of that from you,” Callum answers, and before they can continue their banter they arrive at their room.

The bellhop helps them with their bags, and Callum can’t help but notice his ass when he bends over for something. “I can’t do this...” he says, raising his eyes skyward to avoid meeting anyone’s gaze.

Ben just laughs, tipping the bellhop before closing the door.

“So, looks like I wasn’t kidding about you over packing on clothes, huh?” Ben starts, only to watch Callum face plant onto the bed and scream into a pillow.

Ben runs over, rubbing his hands over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, it’s alright Cal.”

Callum makes a muffled noise, unintelligible, before groaning loudly.

“Can’t really hear ya babe,” Ben laughs.

Taking the pillow off his face Callum looks back up with eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I just wanted it to be the perfect vacation. And now I’ve gone and ruined everything.”

Ben sighs, leaning in to kiss Callum softly. “You haven’t ruined anything. Sure, its not what I expected. Ever,” he laughs again, “but it could be interesting. If nothing else it’s a funny story we’ll be able to tell later, when you’re a bit more removed from it and see the humor.”

“I’m never going to see the humor.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ben says with a roll of his eyes, going to grab their things. “Do I even need to unpack? I mean we won’t need any of these clothes will we?” That gets another, even more angry and frustrated groan from Callum and Ben turns back to his task, finding a little pamphlet.

After flipping through it quickly he realizes its rules and such for the place. “Might wanna read this Callum, you’re always the stickler for rules,” he says, tossing it at Callum’s half blanket-buried head.

Another groan, but Callum eventually pulls himself from his shame cocoon and begins to peruse it.

“Looked like it said we don’t HAVE to be naked if we don’t want, just encouraged,” Ben says nonchalantly, clearly trying to ease Callum into it. “And there’s a great beach, you didn’t get that part wrong.”

Callum finishes reading it before he says anything, and when he looks back at Ben there’s a steely determination there. Fear, and anxiety and definitely embarrassment from a number of reasons, but he’s determined nonetheless. “I’m going to do it. we’re going to do it.”

“Really?” Ben says, whipping his head around, shocked it took that little convincing.

Callum nods, sitting up and swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. “You’re right. I keep falling back to being afraid. Clamming up and hiding whenever I’m faced with anything new. And sure this isn’t exactly the same as coming out or expressing my feelings or whatever, but this… This is something I can choose. This is something I can do to show myself I’m not such a chicken.”

Ben smiles, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Callum. “You ain’t no chicken. More like a rooster with that nice cock,” he says, winking and grabbing Callum’s crotch.

Callum laughs at that, actually laughs, showing how much progress he’s made since they started dating. “See. I want to be that confident, that brave. Like you, you never care what anyone thinks.”

“And you care what everyone thinks. And that’s fine too. If we’re honest we both know I should probably care a bit more,” Ben admits.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t change my mind. I want to do this. I need to do this.”

“You don’t need to do anything. You don’t have to prove yourself. Not to me, not to you, or anybody, you know that right?”

“I know that, I do. But I want to do it.” Callum smiles, kissing Ben gently. “Besides, if I didn’t go naked I might have to worry about your eyes wandering. If I am… Well...” Callum moves back, whipping off his shirt.

Callum knows how much his small bursts of confidence turn Ben on, and Ben knows he can’t say no to anything once Callum’s half naked. “I weren’t planning on looking at anyone else but you.”

“Oh, so the bellhop?” Callum’s lips tilt into a small grin.

“just a way to rile you up a bit. You know I like it a little rough and possessive, jealously is a good look on you.”

“That’s so messed up Ben.” Callum laughs though, dragging Ben into a kiss.

“But I’m your mess,” Ben breathes through kisses.

“And what a big one you are,” Callum answers, pulling Ben down on top of him and helping him out of his clothes. This is going to be a long and interesting vacation.


	2. Day 1 (Eggs, Exhibitionism, Edging and Ejaculation)

The next morning they get up and Callum starts to get dressed for breakfast before remembering.

“Uh… So I just, don’t put anything on?” Callum asks, confused.

“I actually had brought something, just in case you felt a bit… Daring,” Ben says, grabbing his luggage and rummaging through it before pulling out a small piece of fabric.

“What is that?”

“It’s a speedo Callum.”

“Looks more like one of Whit’s bikinis...”

“Listen, it’s either this or fully nude. Figured you’d wanna work up to that.”

“Fine, fine, give it me,” Callum sighs, taking the red piece of cloth and slipping it on. “Kind of tight, yeah?”

Ben’s just staring at Callum’s bulge, it’s kind of obscene and exactly what he was hoping for. His ass doesn’t look half bad either.

“Ben? Eyes up here!” Callum says, snapping his fingers.

“Sorry, just, thinking of last night,” Ben says, laughing before he pulls a matching speedo out for himself.

Callum tilts his head. “Thought you were going fully in the buff?”

“Thought I’d join you, solidarity an all.”

That makes Callum smile, and he leans in for another kiss. After a few moments it gets a bit heated and Ben taps on Callum’s bulge.

“Might wanna calm down there or you won’t be hiding much in this,” he teases.

Rolling his eyes Callum grabs their key cards and phone and heads out to breakfast.

* * *

The food is good and Callum doesn’t feel as awkward when most of the people are sitting down. “You think they cook in the nude too? Ain’t that dangerous? I would have never,” Callum says, making conversation.

“Well I hope there ain’t any pubes in my eggs if that’s what you mean,” Ben jokes, taking another bite and making Callum wince.

“Why'd you put that image in my head.”

“Because I love tormenting ya.”

“You’re evil.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“But seriously, it’s definitely a health code violation.”

“Listen the food’s good. Besides, wouldn’t mind seeing ya cook in the buff some days, might be hot.”

Callum blushes and goes back to his food, worried thoughts forgotten.

* * *

After breakfast they head down to the beach, Callum wearing his towel tightly wrapped around his waist. Ben’s strutting around in his skin tight speedo, eyes definitely straying towards each passerby, even if only for a moment.

Callum tries not to stare, but when every direction is filled with cleavage, ass and soft cocks its hard to avoid.

“This is torture… It’s like the army showers all over again,” Callum groans.

Ben laughs at that, smacking Callum on the back. “It’s a nudist resort. You can look if you like Cal. I mean I wouldn’t ogle, but a little look won’t hurt. I mean that guy over there is right fit.”

Without thinking Callum looks, rolling his eyes when he sees him. “Didn’t think you were into muscles that much.”

Ben shrugs. “I’m into whatever in looks. I’m just more into you,” he says, smiling and kissing Callum, that seems to put the taller man a little less on edge.

Callum slowly undoes his towel, revealing his matching speedo as they walk down the beach, finding a spot to lay their towels down and sit.

After they sit for a while just staring at the crystal clear water, the sand lightly blowing in the wind, Callum looks around and feels even more self conscious. “Everyone is naked...”

“Yeah, it’s a nudist resort Cal,” Ben snorts.”

“I mean now I kind of feel self-conscious about being dressed. How is that happening.”

Ben drags a hand down his face. “Only you would be embarrassed about being dressed at a nudist beach after not even wanting to be naked in the first place.”

“Maybe I’ll just...” Callum hooks his fingers under the sides of his speedo and before he can think better of it, he drags them down his thighs and drops it on the towel beside him.

There’s a look of shock on Ben’s face for a moment as he watches what happens, then he wolf whistles at Callum and the moment is broken.

“Shut up.”

“What, I’m proud of you. And you’re looking very fit today.”

Callum blushes, trying to divert the attention away from himself. “What about you, going to join me?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Ben stands up, turning and making a show of taking off his speedo, revealing his pasty, but cute, ass to Callum and incidentally the entire beach.

“Show off.”

“You’re the one that booked us at a nudist resort Callum, should have thought of that.” Ben is laughing, clearly enjoying this more than either of them expected.

“Should we swim or? I think I’ll burn up if we stay in the sun too long.” Callum looks down the length of his body, realizing getting sunburned would be bad enough without the threat of also getting it on his cock and balls.

That makes Ben smirk, grabbing something from the little bag he brought.

“Thought you might need this,” Ben says, showing Callum the bottle of sunblock. He puts a dollop on his finger and runs it down Callum’s nose, laughing. That starts a small tussle for the lotion, both of them laughing, no longer worrying about being naked on the beach for anyone to see.

It ends with Callum on top of Ben, and if Ben starts getting a little hard, well he isn’t to blame. “This might be a nudist beach, but I think public sex, as much as I love it, is probably prohibited,” Ben whispers against Callum’s lips.

Callum backs off, panting a bit but in control again. “It’s definitely prohibited. I did read the rules.”

“Well then lets just focus on getting you lotioned up. Turn over.”

Callum smirks, “Isn’t that my line?”

“Shut up you idiot,” Ben laughs, pushing at Callum’s shoulder to make him roll onto his belly. Slowly he straddles Callum’s ass and hips, starting to rub the lotion all over his boyfriend’s back. Callum is tense so he puts a little more pressure into it than necessary, more giving him a massage than anything. The little groans and stifled moans Callum let’s out are great, until Ben realizes his cock that’s resting right on top of Callum’s ass is rock hard.

Reaching for his phone he takes a photo of the both of them, it’s racy, but this will b for their private album, the one that contains the two racy pics Callum ever had the nerve to send to him, and quite a few of the naughty ones Ben sends on the regular to Callum at work.

Moving down his back, Ben massages Callum’s lumbar region before getting cheeky and smearing lotion over Callum’s ass, massaging it into the globes with tender care. He finishes it off with Callum’s thick thighs and long legs before moving off him.

“Roll over, gotta get the front now.”

Callum starts to lift himself up, takes a glance down at himself and immediately drops flat again, grimacing.

“Can’t.”

“Why not Callum, we gotta get the lotion on, then you can help me, I might burn too.”

“I know it’s just… Uh,” Callum starts, turning towards Ben and noticing his erection laying against his milky thigh. “We kind of have the same problem,” he says, eyes darting down to Ben’s crotch and back to his face.

Ben looks down and laughs. “So, it happens, long as we ain’t doing nothing about it its fine.”

Callum bites his lip, looks around and notices no one is really paying them any mind. He snatches his phone from the towel and lines up a shot of Ben, looking glorious in the sun, laying on the beach so relaxed and carefree, naked, hard, grinning at him.

“That’s the spirit, I’ve already taken a little selfie.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, when I was on you,” Ben says, showing it to Callum who smiles.

“Alright, I guess I can, just…” Callum rolls over, his large cock standing erect and prominent.

Ben’s eyes go straight to it and he licks his lips, wishing he could suck it right there but he is pretty sure he can’t do that. And he’s enjoying this new, brazen Callum enough he doesn’t want to break enough rules to get the kicked out early. At least not yet.

Slowly he starts to work Callum over, getting the sunblock on his chest, his face, his arms and legs. He saves his crotch for last, giving him just a few quick strokes to his painfully hard cock that make Callum gasp.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you,” Callum grits out, so desperately hard and knowing he can’t do anything about it.

Ben just smiles down at him, “I’d be enjoying it a lot more if I could just get on top and ride you right here. Too bad, next time pick a sex positive nudist resort Cal,” he says, patting his boyfriend’s cheek before laying down on his front. “My turn, chop chop before I get toasty.”

Callum rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he kneels over Ben to get the sunblock applied. He has to stop himself from moving his hips when his traitorous cock that won’t go soft rests in the cleft of Ben’s ass and all he wants to do is start thrusting between those cheeks. He works methodically though, not teasing like Ben does, and by the time he’s mostly done Ben is fully covered, save one spot.

“Callum...” Ben warns, but Callum just keeps going, applying the sunblock to Ben’s also hard cock, but he does it excruciatingly slow and has Ben moaning.

Leaning in to kiss him their cocks rub together and it’s all either of them can do to stop from frotting right there on the beach.

“Water, yeah?” Callum says, breathless.

Ben nods, grabbing Callum’s hand and the both of them running off to the water’s edge. It’s cool, but not enough to really calm their bodies and they kiss as the waves wash over them.

“Come on,” Ben says, pulling Callum out further from the beach. Once they get out further Ben kisses Callum hard, wrapping one arm around his neck. “Hold us up.”

“Huh?” Callum doesn’t get to say anything else though because suddenly Ben has a hand around his cock and all Callum can do is moan.

“Ben… Ben, we can’t,” he finally manages, but his resolve is waning, especially since he has to use what little energy he has to keep them both afloat.

“Think I’m gonna leave my boyfriend hard and aching? I’m not that cruel.”

“Ben, Ben please...” Callum moans, and he’s not really sure if he’s asking Ben to stop or keep going, but it doesn’t matter because once Ben has his sights on something he finishes it. And he’s bound and determined to finish Callum off, even though Callum can see people walking along the beach, even though they’re completely in public, naked, where anyone could be watching them. The thrill makes Callum’s cock go even more rigid and he kind of hates this might be awakening something in him.

Ben shifts so he can wrap his hand around the both of them because he’s about ready to blow just from helping Callum. It’s difficult trying to not add too much weight to Callum, but also focus on making them both feel good.

“Cal, babe...” he moans, kissing Callum hard as he finds his release. That’s enough to do it for Callum too and they’re suddenly both orgasming in the middle of the ocean clinging to one another for dear life.

Callum has one of the most intense orgasms ever and nearly falls under the water from how rigid his body goes, but he has to keep them up so he catches them. “Fuck...”

“I know, shit, that was, wow,” Ben says, having even shocked himself. He always did have a penchant for public sex, but this was far beyond anything he’d ever done.

Callum lay back, water seeping halfway into his ears and drowning out the world as he floated, bared to the world, next to the man he was in love with, who showed him so much about himself and the world, even now over a year after they’d gotten together.

Ben was floating too, lost in the afterglow of their mutual orgasmic bliss. “We gotta do this again. Next time I’m gonna try to blow ya.”

“Huh?” Callum asked, not hearing exactly what Ben said.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be a surprise,” Ben said, laughing, already planning the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my attempts at trying to make them sound accurate my British dialect knowledge is not good. XD
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs.


End file.
